Snow Retreat with Bleach!
by xroyal.momonessx
Summary: Some of the captains and vice captains are going on a snow retreat with Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Orihime, and Ishida. Who's the bus driver? What are they gonna do there? CONTAINS OOC!
1. snow retreat!

Hey!! I'm writing this fanfic with my friend. Let's just call her the.perfect.misfit for now until she figures out what she wants to be called…

Disclaimer: xroyal.momonessx and the.perfect.misfit do not own Bleach. If we did…OMG CRASH! BAM!

**Chapter 1 Snow retreat?!**

At a combined captain's and vice captain's meeting…

"You are all to go on a snow retreat."

"What?!"

"Awesome!!"

"Ahem."

"BOOYAH!!!"

"What's a snow retreat?"

"Hn."

"……."

"Nice."

"Woohoo!! No paperwork!"

"AHEM!!"

Silence.

"Thank you. Now, only certain people are allowed to go."

Whispers.

"Ahem!"

"The people going are: Soi Fong, Hinamori Momo, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia, Kisuke Urahara, Shihouin Yoruichi, and the ryokas: Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, and Uurya Ishida. Congratulations, you win the snow retreat, joy."

Cricket, cricket.

"Please hold in your enthusiasm. You are now all dismissed."

"Wow, Shirou chan! Isn't this going to be great?!" Hinamori was ecstatic.

"Hn. Whatever, I'm just going to start packing."

"Hitsugaya sure seems so excited." Soi Fong had overhead. She too, did not seem to really care about the trip.

"Momo chan!! Isn't this awesome?!" Rukia tackled Hinamori.

"Rukia- san…please…losing…air.."

"Oh sorry!" Rukia let go of Hinamori.

As the people who won the retreat exited the room, Yamamoto pulled Soi Fong behind.

"What is it Yamamoto- san?"

The old captain gave a hint of a smile.

"Have some fun, Soi Fong. You've worked hard to keep everything in place. But, I have one task for you."

"What is it, sir?"

"Make sure everyone enjoys themselves."

Soi Fong gave her first genuine smile in a long time since she normally has a scornful face.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Now, go. You'll have a long day of packing ahead of you."

Well thats chapter 1 for now... how was it? We need to decide whether or not to write about packing or just go right on about the bus ride. Let us know through reviews!!


	2. packing day

Okies...here is chapter 2 of this EXCITING adventure!! hahaha. XD YAY!!! Alrities, we hope you enjoy it! Contains OOC definately!!

Disclaimer: Me and my friend don't own Bleach or else it would be chaotic and be more romance than action and fighting.

Snow Retreat with Bleach!! Chapter 2

The Next Day...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Hearing that shrill scream, Soi Fong forgot about taking her time to go to Hinamori's dorm and quickly flash stepped there. Not even considering what the situation of Momo's scream was for, she knocked down the door.

"What is it, Hinamori!?"

A pink shirt. Ruined. Hole near armpit.(a/n: Lol had to get that outta my systerm)

"MY SHIRT!!!"

Pissed off Soi Fong. Complete with anime anger stress mark and fire background.

"You..screamed..just because of THIS?!"

"Well…it was my favorite and some soul rat chewed a whole in it!!"

" BE A WOMAN MOMO-CHAN!"

"I AM ONE, DOI FONG!"

"IT'S SOI FONG!"

"WELL DOI FONG FITS YOU BETTER!"

"WILL YOU TWO QUIET DOWN?!"

Matsumoto.

After a torturous lecture from the big chested woman, Soi Fong and Hinamori were shushed quickly.

"Anyways, here's announcements for tomorrow you two. I'm off. DON'T BE LATE. And Matsumoto, PLEASE don't overpack."

"Me? Overpack?"

A gust of wind was her answer.

After another hour of giving out the announcement sheets, Soi Fong set out to the communications room. Though she had no clue, that getting a ride would be as difficult as trying to get Hitsuguya to not do paperwork.

"NO!"

"Haha. You're insane. Get a checkup woman!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"NO!"

Soi Fong sighed. It was no use. She had to call on someone in Karakura town. An old enemy if you shall. In love.

No other than the crazy ole shopkeeper,

Urahara Kisuke.

**End of Chapter 2**

O.O Urahara as the BUS DRIVER?! NOOOOO. hahahahahaha. sooo... since you got chapter 2, you know you gotta review!!! (ew. it rhymed)


	3. aim convo

Hey everyone!! I guess this chapter is sorta a filler... hehehe. well its still a chapter!! xD my friend is iAnimePHr34k, she wants some reviews so please if u read yu yu hakusho then read her story.

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

* * *

AIM Conversation: 

p3achbl0ss0m- Hinamori

ZehSnowflakeofDOom- Hitsugaya (hahahahaha XD)

LeapordessoftheSky250- Soi Fong

p3achbl0ss0m has entered the chat room

ZehSnowflakeofDOom has entered the chat room.

LeapordessoftheSky250 has entered the chat room.

p3achbl0ss0m: lol! Shirou-chan! Where'd you get YOUR sn from?

ZehSnowflakeofDOom: Matsumoto changed it on me when I wasn't paying attention and all of us captains only get one sn and it becomes permanent.

LeapordessoftheSky250: Hey you two, are you prepared for tomorrow?

p3achbl0ss0m: Chyea!

ZehSnowflakeofDOom: Do you really have to ask, Soi fong?

LeapordessoftheSky250: Just making sure. Well, just wanted to let you two know, that by lottery, you two were chosen to sit together tomorrow on the Bus. Momo, I recommend you bring something to barf in, Urahara is driving.

p3achbl0ss0m: Thanks for the tip….WHAT DID YOU SAY?

LeapordessoftheSky250: NIGHT! ;

LeapordessoftheSky250 has signed off.

ZehSnowflakeofDOom: …

p3achbl0ss0m: Oh well, hey do you mind, Shirou-chan?

ZehSnowflakeofDOom: No. We're friends, right?

p3achbl0ss0m: Oh yeah. Just…friends… nights!

p3achbl0ss0m has signed off.

ZehSnowflakeofDOom has signed off.

* * *

Okies...uh yea! So next chapter is getting on the bus!! And maybe part of the bus ride. Sorry this is so short!! Thanks for reviewing!! Please DO continue to REVIEW!! We LOVE getting REVIEWS! 


	4. bus buddies!

im soooo sorry for such a super duper late update but here is chapter 4!!!! forgive us but we've been havin some technical difficulties for this chapter to get posted! we will try to update sooner but well dont get high hopes. hehe XD. Enjoy!

Hitsugaya: Wait so how come last chapter I had such a lame username.

the.perfect.misfit: What so you want a lamer one? I can think of PLENTY more.

xroyal.momonessx: It's true. Be glad it was only that.

Hinamori: Shirou- chan! Why can't you just be thankful. It wasn't that bad was it?...

Hitsugaya: IT'S HUMILIATNG!!!! AT LEAST YOU DON'T THAT HAVE A DAMNED USERNAME!

the.perfect.misfit: Now, now. No need to scream or swear.

Hinamori: Shirou-chan! How many times have I told you to not swear or yell at the authors!

Hitsugaya: ...

Hinamori: HMMPH! Fine don't answer! I'm gonna go now.

Hinamori walks out.

Hitsugaya: NOOOOO! I can't live without youuuuuuu, Hinamori!!!

xroyal.momonessx and the.perfect.misfit: O.O

Hitsugaya:Umm...you didn't hear that.

the.perfect.misfit: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (basically its rofl)

xroyal.momonessx: Well sumthing good may happen to you in this chapter with Hinamori...so don't worry! Read on!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach. Simple and to the point.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Day of Doom **

"HEY! LISTEN UP!"

Quickly everyone looked up to the already angered 2nd captain who could've sic her entire Secret Mobile Corps on you.

"Now, I've arranged some bus seat partners for you all so you can communicate with other members of Soul Society."

Groans.

"Matsumoto and Rukia."

"Nooooo!!!" Rukia was now slowly backing away from the "gifted" woman who was advancing on her with that 'smile.'

"Come on, Rukia-chan! Let's talk about shopping later!"

A sudden change of attitude.

"Only if we can talk about Chappy too."

And up they went into the bus.

"Next is Yoruichi and Orihime."

"Um, hi Yoruichi-san..."

Soi Fong twitched.

"Oi, let's go Orihime-chan."

"Try not to kill each other..Ichigo and Renji."

"WHAT????!!!! I HAVE TO SIT WITH THIS BAKA?"

The irritated captain sighed. She hated to choose things by lottery. Because, the two wouldn't stop arguing about who was the bigger idiot, she had to kick them up the bus, which was not a problem in her angered state.

"Whoever makes me do that next, will NOT be able to go on the trip due to major injuries."

The remaining shuddered.

"Hinamori and Hitsugaya."

The two went up quietly.

"Finally, somebody gets the point! Anyways, last is Byakuka and Ishida."

"Hello."

"Hmph."

After everyone was onboard the bus, Soi Fong made another announcement.

"Joining us will also be Ise Nanao and Urahara… our..bus driver.."

The tall, serious woman quickly took her seat next to Soi Fong, only making a nod of acknowledgement while the blonde man came to the "stage."

"HELLO TO ALL YOU HAPPY CAMPERS! Today I will be your Mr. Bus Driver. Now, now little peoples, no serious faces! I want you to all flash me those little pearls in your mouth- "

Nanao had taken off her glasses and gave the too happy, go-easy man her famous death glare.

He whimpered. "Andnowthebusridewillbegin!"

Soi Fong smiled to her partner in crime.

"Glad to have you join us, Nanao-chan."

"Glad to be here Fong-chan."

* * *

Wellllllllll how was it? Hoped you guys liked it! I liked adding that little conversation before the story. hehe. I'm not tryin to steal it. I just wanted to try it cuz I thot it would be funny to add. I mite add those in every chapter or so from now on. hehehe. Well if you guys want another chapter, you know wat to do...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
